Kathryn,not Captain
by Anne T.M
Summary: This is a short little story written for a contest. The idea was that there is a first time for everything, so create a scene to show the first time for some event in the world of J/C


Disclaimer: I don't own any of them but I love them as my own.

Rating: G

Copyright November 26, 2001

This story was written for contest. The theme was "Where there is a first time for anything and anything can happen." It is set very early in their journey.

Kathryn, not Captain 

By: Anne T.M. and Tom T.

e-mail me at: atry804@aol.com

The door chimed and Captain Janeway yelled, "Come."

Commander Chakotay entered cautiously taking just two steps into the living area. It was just enough to allow the door to close but not so much that he was actually in her quarters. "Captain, you did say 2100 hours, didn't you?"

"Yes, Commander I am just running a little behind. Make yourself at home."

He took a few more steps in while his eyes roamed the room. There was a blanket thrown across the back of the couch, an old fashioned paperback book lying open on the table and a half empty glass on the table. Last night they had been called to the bridge from their respective quarters when Tuvok encountered some anomalous readings. It turned out to be nothing, but it was obvious that the Captain did not return to her book when she come back to her quarters. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked to the table, picked it up and examined the cover. He fully expected the title to be in area of science. His upturned lips erupted into a full blown smile when he read the title, "A Marriage of Convenience." It was a gothic romance! Maybe there were sides to the Captain that he did not know! He placed the PADDS he had brought with him down on the table and continued to survey the room. There were touches of her that personalized the room but not so much that it was overwhelming. He did notice a picture frame in one corner of the room. He picked it up and saw the face of a man smiling as he hugged an Irish Setter. As he placed it back on the table Captain Janeway entered the room.

"Oh, I see you met my dog, Molly." Janeway took the picture and hugged it to her heart. "She's my baby." When she took the picture she had stopped pinning her hair. One half was up and the other swept across her shoulder. She was lost for a moment in her memories of home. Chakotay noted that she did not mention the man in the picture. He did not ask. As if on cue she snapped out of her reverie and finished her hair. 

"I am glad you agreed to this working dinner. There are so many reports to read but I couldn't face another one on an empty stomach."

He smiled knowingly, "Or on Neelix's cooking."

"Good point Commander!" She pointed to the small table that was set up to the left of the couch. 

He took his place, sitting with his back to the door facing the view port.

"What's for dinner?"

"Anything you would like. I am sorry to say I do not even know what you like to eat. Not very polite of me to invite you to dinner and not know what to serve you. My mother would not approve."

"Of me having dinner in your quarters or of you not being a good hostess?" He didn't know why he loved to bate her with those kinds of remarks. She was just incredibly fun to flirt with. They were both very good at it.

"The latter", she replied refusing to address the first part of the comment. "Dinner?"

He rubbed his hands together. "Let's see how about a salad and some pasta?"

She stood in front of the replicator. "2 Caesar salad cold, 2 penne pasta with vodka sauce, and red wine." She looked at him for his approval after each part of the order. "Specify size of drink, glass or bottle?" She looked at him again and the sparkle in his eyes spoke for him, "bottle."

As they ate they talked about various ship's business. When they ran out of official talk they began to tell some stories about themselves. The Captain talked about Molly and the fun they used to have together. Chakotay talked about his tribe and some of their unusual beliefs. He told her that he was a vegetarian. She laughed and told him that if she had not been late he might have come to find himself facing a nice rare steak. She said that she would file away his food preferences for the next time they had dinner. He didn't know why but that made him glad. Once they had finished eating they decided to move to the couch and read the reports, both of them were enjoying themselves so much that they had almost forgotten the purpose of the evening.

The finished pile began to grow as the unfinished pile diminished. Chakotay noticed that she had returned a PADD to the unfinished pile a few times. He didn't know what she was up to but he let it go for now. After he read the one in his hand he excused himself to the bathroom. Kathryn caught herself watching him as he walked away from the couch. Unconsciously she smiled as she noticed the way his backside moved when he walked. When she caught what she was doing she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. By then Chakotay had returned. "Something wrong?"

She was startled. "No, I just need a little break." She stood and walked to the view port. With her back to the couch and him, she watched the stars. 

Chakotay returned to the table and refilled their glasses. Even though this was his first time in her quarters he felt comfortable. He somehow felt like he belonged there. He walked to where she stood and handed her her glass. He stood to her left but slightly behind her. If she had moved backwards just slightly she could have rested her back on his chest. They both watched the stars as they sipped their wine. "I spent my entire life watching the stars from my home in Indiana. I always took comfort in the familiarity of them. Here I cannot identify one star." She slowly took another sip. "It is upsetting."

Instinctively he placed his hand on the small of her back. "You'll see them again."

She slowly turned and smiled. "Yes, we will! Now let's get back to work."

They returned to the couch from opposite directions and continued reading. After about an hour there were three PADDS left. Once again the Captain tried to slip one back into the pile. This time Chakotay would have none of it. He grabbed her wrist. "No you don't. You have returned that one four times. Let me see it." He reached with his other hand and snatched it from her.

He didn't have to grab it. he could have taken it any way he wanted to because she was not going to put up a fight. The only thing she could think about was his hand on her wrist. The minute his fingers brushed her skin she felt a fire run through her blood. Her mind was blank as she stared at her wrist. He was still holding it. She should pull away. He was her First Officer and she was The Captain, he should not be touching her like this. Like what? Was she crazy? He was only holding her wrist. It was not inappropriate. It was merely a playful gesture. Then why did it feel so damned intimate? Oh, god he's talking to me!

"Captain, did you hear me? Are you all right?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry. What did you say?" 

"I said you are not going to sneak B'Ellana's engineering report back into the pile so I have to read it!"

"Of course not, I'll read it." She took the PADD from his hand, as she did he released her other arm. She settled back into the couch. She turned her eyes to the report but not one word entered her brain. She was too busy thinking about him. He had touched her plenty of times before, she was sure of it. On the bridge, she was certain he had touched her arm on various occasions. She smiled smugly to herself. In fact he touched her the first day he was on the bridge when she stopped him from going after Tom. She looked out of the corner of her eyes and snuck a peek at him. His head was down and he was intently reading. God he is gorgeous!

He was confused. What the hell just happened? She had tried to con him into reading that report all night and now she meekly took it and was reading it. He had missed something but he did not have a clue what it was. He looked over to sneak a peek at her. Her demeanor was back to normal, she was calmly reading. He didn't know what to do so he did nothing.

Kathryn closed her eyes for a minute to see his hand on her again. Just the memory of his touch sent a rush through her brain. She felt the blush rising on her cheek once again. This was ridiculous. How could the touch of his hand make her come unglued. Suddenly she knew how, and it scared the hell out of her. In her mind she acknowledged that it was not the first time he had touched the Captain, but, in her heart, she knew that it was the first time his touch had reached Kathryn. She looked over at him once again. He was concentrating on his work and **she** was in deep trouble. 

The end

Link back to the contest: http://www.angelfire.com/trek/newvoyageshome/fallcontest.html


End file.
